


Freefall - Art Prompt

by whimsycatcher



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Desert Island Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: This is the piece I submitted as my first contribution to the 00Q Reverse Big Bang! (Authors claim pieces of art to use as prompts.) See my notes for the link to the marvelous fic inspired by my art! :D





	Freefall - Art Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/gifts).



> This was a rather self-indulgent prompt, with me just wanting the two to have a lot of alone time with one another, hehe... How best other than being stranded on an island? Well it's a delight that [blackidyll](/users/blackidyll) claimed my piece! I am in LOVE and AMAZED with how far they took my single drawing as inspiration! *_* Definitely, every 00Q fan should give their fic a shot. Start reading it here and stay tuned for updates: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13438533/chapters/30799617
> 
> (Art post on my tumblr to come later!)

[](https://vgy.me/gILaBW)


End file.
